Episode 56 - Run! Summer Dream Grand Prix!
Run! Summer Dream Grand Prix! is the 18th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 56th episode in the series overall. It first aired on August 1, 2015. Plot Celebrity 4 arrive in Parajuku's PriPara under Hibiki's request and ask for Fuwari to join them in the Summer Dream Idol Grand Prix. Summary A group of four top ranking idols known as Celebrity 4 ''arrive in Japan, from Europara to enter the Summer Idol Grand Prix. They approach Fuwari to invite her to join their dream team, but she politely refuses. The group refuse to take no for an answer, and after one of them hits Toriko, Fuwari quickly runs away from them. After finding the others she asks to join Dressing Pafe and Laala in a dream team, due to how much fun they had the day before. However, Mirei quickly refuses, saying Laala is a part of SoLaMi Smile and can't just leave them. Dressing Pafe agree, just as Celebrity 4 shows up again in a pedal powered car and chase the girls around PriPara. After the girls manage to lose them, Sophie is worn out and Mirei injures her leg. Dressing Pafe offer themselves as a distraction to lure the Idol group away from the others as Fuwari tends to Mirei. Mirei thanks her before reluctantly agreeing to let Laala join them in a dream team, with Laala accepting the decision and heading off with Fuwari to meet up with Dressing Pafe and make their way into the Dream Theatre. After going through a narrow ledge in a gorge, Celebrity 4 appear, now on a four person bike until panda mascots playing skittles using boulders get in their way. One of the boulders goes off of course, forcing Laala and the others to jump into the river. As they are swept along, Celebrity 4 appear and offer Fuwari to join them, using a balloon to pick her up. But when the balloon pops, the Celebrity four are plunged over a waterfall as Fuwari clings to Laala and they save themselves from it. Suddenly, they notice their Cyalume charms react to indicate the formation of a compatible dream team- but the distraction causes them to fly down the waterfall and end up in the fountain in the main PriPara square. They rush into the Dream Theatre and perform as a team, winning the event and the Summer Dream Parade Coord. As the girls are interviewed by Meganii, Hibiki switches off the television in annoyance. Later, Fuwari returns the glass slippers to Hibiki and thanks her for the opportunity to come to Japan; although she isn't cut out to be a Princess. She leaves the room and Hibiki angrily smashes the slippers before taking off. At her apartment, she enters a secret room where the diorama of the Dream Theatre is located, along with two models. She removes the Fuwari model and tosses into a box labled ''NO, then states her desire to create a perfect team to win the competition. The second model is then revealed to be Faruru. Major Events *Fuwari, Laala, Shion, Leona, and Dorothy form Dressing Flower together. **In addition, they cyalume change into the Summer Dream Parade Coord. **Fuwari and the members of Dressing Pafé perform in a Dream Theater live for the first time. *Natural-typed wings for Cyalume Fairy are revealed. **Instead of the wing's natural colors, they are tinted to a golden color, which can also happen in the arcade game. Trivia Animation Errors *In one scene, the mics that Laala and Dorothy are holding are wrong. **Laala's mic was reverted to her old mic (with no wings), while Dorothy is holding the Candy Alamode mic. *In another scene, Fuwari's eyes (fuchsia) are the same color as Leona's (pink). *In one scene, there was no back pocket on Dorothy's shorts. *The socks of Shion's coord were not shown appearing, but they are visible during her final pose. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2